


What did I agree to?

by Fic_Zorro



Series: Fuck Reason, Just Agree [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: Fluff.  Pre Stiles and Jackson fluff.





	What did I agree to?

He was nervous. Then again, he's always nervous, but this time it's for a different reason. This time it's because it will be the first date he's been on in five years. And even then it's a blind date that was setup for him by friends, mainly Lydia, but Scott and Allison had a hand in it. Stiles was nervous because he doesn't remember what he's supposed do to on these things. He remembers the relationship he had Lydia and then Derek were so different from each other.  
  
With Lydia she loved going out and seeing different sites, trying new restaurants, and having intellectual debates. But then the distance between schools from each other as well as the time difference made things difficult for them.  It was an amicable break.  Lydia says she's happy and fine single, but Stiles can see the signs that she had her eye on someone.  
  
After Lydia he had reconnected to Derek.  The relationship with Derek was simple.  Relax in Derek's apartment,  with him reading some book of the day while Stiles worked on homework, they would cook together and then cuddle on the couch,  go out for walks around town. However Derek had a hard time with the physical part of the relationship, and being the martyr that he is,  broke up with Stiles and the disappeared to South America to hang out with Cora.  
  
So after spending some time jumping from one hook up to the next, Stiles took a year off to be by himself.  It wasn't until two weeks ago that he mentioned over the Skype call between Lydia and Scott,  with Allison in the background with Scott,  that he feels he might be ready to try dating again.  Somehow Lydia and Scott shared a look with each other before telling him they have someone in mind.  No name, no description,  nothing to go off of, except "you'll like him,  he's different"  
  
Now Stiles has been sitting here waiting for 20 minutes. He'll admit that he was 10 minutes early, but still, the guy is ten minutes late.  His waiter stops by and fills his water glass for a third time.  
  
"Can I get you stated with an appetizer,  or maybe a stronger drink?"  
  
"No,  my date should be here soon,  they're only ten minutes late. I did arrive really out of nerves. "  
  
"Alright. Just wave me down when you're ready, " Stiles nodded his head and once the waiter was gone he pulled his phone out to text Lydia to find out what was going on.  
  
"I am so sorry.  There was an accident on the highway and I don't have your new number. I tried calling Lydia to let you know but she wouldn't answer. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Stiles recognized the voice and when he whipped his head up to look, all he could do was stare. It had been over 8 years since they saw each other in person.  Last time they did he was a complete douche with lizard breath.  Now he looked completely different.  Same physical attributes with the blonde hair and the blue eyes,  but different in the sense that the eyes were no longer cold and piercing, but warm and searching.  The stiffness in his shoulders were gone, they were relaxed, not on gaurd. His voice was the same, maybe a little deeper and with a hint of an accent, but the same from years ago.  
  
"Jackson?" Stiles felt confused. He was always sending emails to Jackson,  letting him know the workings of Beacon Hills, but never heard anything back, so stopped sending them last year.  Stiles remembers using the emails as a way to vent his frustrations out be it about school,  his relationship,  or the baddie of the week.  He thought because he never got a response that Jackson didn't care and just deleted the emails.  
  
Stiles watched as the smile that was on Jackson's open face, which was weird to him, fall.  
  
"You didn't know I was your date."  
  
"Not particularly, no."  
  
"Damnit Lydia.  You said he agreed to this, " Jackson muttered, pulling out his phone. Stiles put his hand over the phone, and grabbed Jackson's wrist.  
  
"Wait, I agreed to a blind date.  What did you agree to?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. This was not the plan.  Do you have a ride? Have you ordered anything? If so I'll ask them to box it for you, " Jackson went to pull his hand from Stiles grip, but Stiles held it down.  
  
"What did you agree on Jackson?"  
  
Jackson looked away,  but Stiles saw the blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I agreed on a date with you." Stiles felt floored. He wanted to ask why, but he could tell that Jackson was uncomfortable as well as upset. So he decided to change subjects.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.  Let's order a drink and appetizer, while we figure out what to order." Stiles released his grip and picked up his menu. He could feel the stare on him and just let a small smile rest on his lips.  After feeling the stare on him for a minute,  he glanced up and gave a little bit of a bigger smile to Jackson. The blush returned to Jackson's cheeks as he ducked his head down to start looking at his menu.  Stiles knew that there were things they were going to need to discuss, but for now he wanted to enjoy tonight. 


End file.
